dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Summoning Sciences
} |style= } |name = Summoning Sciences |image = Object-Summoning_Font.jpg |px = 270px |start = Apprentice Quarters |end = Apprentice Quarters |location = Apprentice Quarters |qcat = Side Quest |rewards = Garnet Charged Mitts Quest: Unintended Consequences Codex Entry: The Notes of Arl Foreshadow |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} Summoning Sciences is a side quest accessed during the Broken Circle. Acquisition Summoning Font in the library in the Apprentice Quarters - Circle Tower. The quest can also be acquired by finding one of two halves of a torn textbook in the library in the Apprentice Quarters and unlocking Codex Entry: Summoning Sciences: * On the table in the first room of the library. * On the table in the round central chamber with the stairs up to the next level. Walkthrough Several items in the library must be touched in a specific order so that a creature may be summoned. Four exercises are available, the fourth being a "secret" one. Start The Warden will find a Summoning Font in the library on this floor; selecting it will start the quest sequence and enable several items that The Warden can interact with. ::Note: All items that can be interacted with can be highlighted by pressing a key (check your key bindings in the option menu). '' First Sequence #Touch the '''Summoning Font' - This will activate the flames. #Touch the Tome of Spirit Personages. It is on a bookshelf, right of the entrance of the first summoning font, when facing it from the inside #Touch the Summoning The First. #*This will summon a Spirit Nug that will die immediately and drop a Garnet gem. Second Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch Rodercoms Uncommon Calling. This is on a bookshelf where the third summoning font is, near the bottom lying flat, right as you round the corner from the room where the second font is. #Touch the Statue of Magus Gorvish. The big statue in the room with the first font - click the base of the pole. # Touch the Summoning The Second. #*This will summon the Trickster Whim. A Codex entry will be created explaining the nature of this summoning. Have a thief at the ready - he can also be pickpocketed for a random item. Third Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch Elvorn’s Grande Bestiary. It's on a bookshelf in the back of the third room, near the bottom, lying flat. #Touch the Common Table Carving Spot. East end of the big table in the first room. #Touch the Spiritorum Etherialis. A small blue-brown book on the floor in the 3rd room, north-west end. #Touch the Statue of Magus Gorvish. #Touch the Novice Phylactery. In the first room on a bookshelf that surrounds the pillar, near the bottom lying flat. #Touch the Summoning The Third. #*This will summon a Fade Rifter, a Bereskarn, which is hostile and will start combat. It will drop a pair of gloves called the Charged Mitts that grant +10% electricity damage. Fourth and Final Sequence The Fourth Summoning Sequence is an Easter Egg and is not documented in the Summoning Sciences codex entry. It is a combination of the first three sequences (minus the steps involving touching the summoning flames). #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch the Tome of Spirit Personages. #Touch Rodercoms Uncommon Calling. #Touch the Statue of Magus Gorvish.. #Touch Elvorn's Grande Bestiary. #Touch the Common Table Carving Spot. #Touch the Spiritorum Etherialis. #Touch the Statue of Magus Gorvish. #Touch the Novice Phylactery. *Saving advised. Be prepared to pickpocket. #Touch the Summoning The Fourth. #*This will summon a Mage by the name of Arl Foreshadow. If a successful stealing attempt is performed on him, the Codex Entry: The Notes of Arl Foreshadow will be added to the journal and a random item will be added to the inventory. This must be done quickly though, as he will disappear shortly afterwards. Rewards Trivia *Arl Foreshadow is a reference to Lord Foreshadow, a character who could be found in the BioWare game Baldur's Gate, spouting mostly trivial comments about the (at that time) upcoming follow-up game, Neverwinter Nights. Gallery Creature-Spirit_Hog.jpg|Spirit Nug NPC-Trickster_Whim.jpg|Trickster Whim Creature-Fade_Rifter.jpg|Fade Rifter NPC-Arl_Foreshadow.jpg|Arl Foreshadow Category:Side Quests Category:Circle Tower Side Quests Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests